


Ballpoint d*cks

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Minor Cockslut! Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: His teases are hard to ignore.Kinktober prompt day 7:Blowjob
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Ballpoint d*cks

**Author's Note:**

> Lalala don't mind me, I'm just slowly getting into cockslut! Hyungwon , nothing to see here.  
> (I mean it aint the biggest cockslut theme but its getting there, also is that one word or two?)

Changkyun stared at the man on the opposite side of the table. Attention drawn away from the whiteboard and the man speaking in front. His eyes payed attention to one of his colleagues, a man with height towering over him. He was older as well, worked there longer and fawned with the boss longer. It didn't matter much for Changkyun to fawn with them, it mattered more what Hyungwon did.

The man pushed his pen against his lip, curled in a smirk as he connected eyes with the younger. Hyungwon flipped his attention to the front of the room. Acting as if he read what was written down, but Changkyun knew he planned how to make the younger frustrated.

He was aware he was the only employee who didn't give their boss attention. Well, next to Hyungwon.

Changkyun's gaze lowered to his notebook and scribbled the smallest words he heard. Eyes on his boss for a split second, but darted to Hyungwon to see the other with the pen between his lips. Curled around the end, pursed and tight. With his eyes on him, Hyungwon slightly shoved the pen into his mouth. The blue part disappeared, and the clear cylinder hung from his lips.

The younger swallowed. The shape of his lips familiar, he loved the feeling of the plump lines and he knew Hyungwon used them to tease him. His cheeks moved as he probably filled with the pusher. Making it clunk in his mouth.

Hyungwon dree the item out, a string of saliva connected to it. Changkyun's eyes widened to the large patch of wet sheen.

His pants felt too tight, the folds dug into his thighs and crotch.

The meeting ended, he waited until he was alone before he dashed to Hyungwon's office. Hurried steps and hands discreetly hiding his bulge. He knocked, only to be sure Hyungwon was there, and alone, before he dashed in. Locked the door and strutted over to the man by the window.

"Took you long enough," Hyungwon smirked before the curtains dimmed the light.

He gripped Changkyun's hips, shoved him against the wall and dropped to the floor. He pressed close to the bulge, which was when Changkyun realized how hot his skin felt. He groaned, fingers slid through his locks.

"It's not easy to maneuver through a flocked business building trying to hide an erection," he pushed his hips off the wall to grind against him. "Get to work."

Hyungwon giggled eagerly and unbuttoned his pants, drew the fabric down to his knees, underwear following. His cock sprung free and slapped against his chin. Smeared precum onto the base of his throat.

"Did you like my show?"

Hyungwon's tongue lapped over the crown, cleaned up the mess of precum it had time to spit out.

"You like teasing, don't you?" he bit onto his lip, held the moan back as Hyungwon swallowed his length in one go. He hummed in answer, slid closer to take more into his throat. "Fuck, Hyungwon."

The other's cheeks dusted red, he tried to hide it and hollowed his cheeks. Bobbing his head slowly, Hyungwon built up a steady pace. Sucking hard while he pulled back to tease.

His mouth was wet, his tongue rough, yet soft. Pushing against the veins and tracing them to the tip. Hyungwon swirled his tongue over his slit, moaned as the bitter precum blended with his spit. He looked up at him, Changkyun's toes curled in his shoes, he sucked in his breath while taking in the beautiful view.

Regardless of how often they got each other off in their offices, he could never stop being amazed. Hyungwon's eyes glimmered in happiness whenever they were close, but their intimacy brought another feeling to them. Covered in lust and pleasure.

Changkyun's fingers curled in his hair, moved him just a little before he thrusted his hips. A test, but it was welcomed easily. His dick falling into the pulsing throat like it was nothing. Hyungwon moaned, muffled on his erection.

"You like this? My cock in your mouth, me thrusting hard into your throat?" he knew the smile on his face was sickeningly cocky, but he couldn't help it. Hyungwon tried to nod but the hard grip and continuous thrusts strained him.

Changkyun thumped against the wall while holding hm closer, snapping his hips. Hyungwon whined and moaned. Tears rolled down his cheeks, Changkyun had always thought he was pretty like so. Red eyes, glossy, cute sobs and the silent begs for cuddles.

He didn't get to warn the older before his load spurted into his mouth. Hyungwon panted, shifted before he found the right angle to swallow. He pulled off and lifted his thumb to wipe the excess of his lip, tongue peaking out to lick it.

Changkyun gulped.


End file.
